jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tim H
The Lost Frontier Trailer!!! Dude their is Finally a Trailer!!!! Check it out !!! Click Here!! Hey Whats up Light Dax. I know i havint been on for a while but the swine flu and every thing has stoped my internet accsess. But now I now have some accsess but I've been working on the Sonic wiki. So dont think I havint forgotin about this wiki. Im working on getting a camra that can upload images from the game to the wiki, that way we can get any image of anything we want.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 01:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hey not to be sound rushed or anything, but do you know when your going to update the Main Page? If so can you post links to our other Accounts? So far we have 11 members on youtube and 2 Twitter members. I am trying to convince them to create accounts and hopefully it is working. Anyway we need help on our Twitter account and we could proboly get users here to join us on twitter. One of our users on our Twtiter account includes Chucklez. So it is just a suggestion. I know your busy. As I am too.--Morgan84 03:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Re: userboxes oh... soz ... ah well anyway thx 4 telling me Technobliterator 16:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) And it's about time. p.s. despite my username (that was my brother!) yes, i am a girl game.--Technobliterator 13:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) OMG Alright dude, I'm back. I have to get to work, but meet me on Messenger later and I'll explain everything. Cheers! - 11:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Proconix I've been wanting to ask when i put my airrow on the character select chatagory on the side all it says is sages and olttsels. Why? --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....'''OUTER HAVEN 19:48, 25 June 2009 (UTC) It shows sub catagories, click for the list.Jakraziel 19:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Blogs What are the new Blogs Mainly For? Are they used to replace Talk Pages or something?--Morgan84 00:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Talk page is for discussing what your up to on the wiki and for people to contact you. Blogs are a way to tell people a bit about yourself.Jakraziel 00:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) So is it wrong to talk on other peoples blogs? Or is just strictly just for them.--Morgan84 00:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) There's a Comments Section for a reason. Last week we launched two new features to most new wikis: Wiki Blogs and the User Masthead. Wiki blogs are a new way for you and your community to contribute to your wiki. Wiki blogs are similar to normal blogs in that posts are attributed to a single author, are time stamped, and have a comment section. The wiki twist is that all posts are combined together into a central community blog or multiple blogs defined by category. Blog posts and comments are recorded in the User_blog namespace and are logged in Recent Changes. User Masthead is new section appended to the top every user page which displays user specific links including link to the new User Blog. This masthead also has a place for each user to have their own avatar. Avatars can be added/changed in Preferences. If blogs are enabled on your wiki, you can see the latest blog posts at Blog:Recent posts. Also be sure to check out the blogs at Lostpedia, Marvel Database and Redwall. Most people use the blogs to write things like personal opinion articles, community announcements, Top 10 Lists, and fan fiction. We encourage each community to develop it's own blog policies to encourage proper usage. In a few cases, communities have decided that blogs are not appropriate for their wikis, so blogs are not available on those sites. You can learn more about how to use these new features at Help:Blog article.Light Daxter 00:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I am Sorry Hey Light Dax. I just wanted to say I am sorry about that "not so funny joke". You see, someone did break into my house last night. I guess Bruce and I wanted to "juice" it up a little more. But trust me I have learned my lesson. I would just feel a lot better if you forgave me.--Morgan84 01:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Jak X Guide Hey. I bought a Jak X guide. I will hopefully make some use out of this.--Morgan84 01:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Characterboxes Done genders, I think, correct me if I'm wrong, and tell me which I haven't done. Provide links if possible.--Technobliterator 16:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Finished! DONE IT! Every single character in the series (main, not fake like The Shadow or G.T. Blitz) is done with a full infobox! Finally! Now I just need to wait for a location infobox...--Technobliterator 13:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, good, I'll help with the locations- PLEASE LET ME DO HAVEN CITY!! lol. By the way could you please consider being friends with the Daxterpedia, or at least putting us in MediaWiki:Monaco-related-communities (related communities box) I'm getting kinda worried, I've put a ton on there, infoboxes etc. and tons of articles but I'm the only registered user and no else edits, so I'm worried the wiki is wasted but if friends with this wiki that probably won't happen so can you consider this? --Technobliterator 14:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC)By the way, n that wiki, look at the articles from Top Content- Editor's pick first they are hilarious! --Technobliterator 14:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Name of location infobox? What's the name I cannot seem to find it. Nice work, not sure "Eco" is needed. If you want I'll do one for Daxter Location, Jak X track will be difficult though... --Technobliterator 14:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Guide No you didn't and I haven't got one yet, should soon... and by the way almost done infoboxes... clearing up a lot of stubs by doing it.--Technobliterator 13:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Daxterpedia Don't bother with infoboxes for my wiki, I done most of them, made sure that they are clones from this wiki unless you prefer not and I'll change the color or something, so I know how to make them. As well as Precursor artifact one, we should do one for weapons as well. Precursor artifact Game = game Activated by eco = yes/ no Type = type Use = use role = role lol. Weapon Game = game Main gun (morph gun, gunstaff etc) = gun Eco/ coulor mod Mod = mod First available = completing of ___ mission User = user Usage = usage Gained from in Jak II = Gained from in Jak 3 = Gained from in Daxter = here's a good idea of what we need. The only help I need someone doing is changing name to Daxterpedia (but with Daxterpedia, the Jak and Daxter Humor wiki in web browser) making and improving articles and adding the Teplate:Real to ALL articles --Technobliterator 14:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) got a logo, will need help with the rest Technobliterator 14:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) TLF Logo That logo I showed you was the current logo for The Lost Frontier. It is even on the Videos on youtube. That is indeed the current logo. If you dont believe me watch the videos again.--Morgan84 16:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Jak 3 guide? Hi there, I was wondering if you have or know anyone with a Jak 3 guide. If so, could you/ they please improve my Spargus City and Haven City infobox with what I left out. Thank you. --Technobliterator 10:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Plus a Jak 2 guide, by the way. --Technobliterator 11:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I have a Jak 3 Guide. But I am not good with info-boxes however.--Morgan84 16:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC)